


Adventures at Konoha High!!

by RaeWagner



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Multi, Other, Silly, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto want's so very badly to be the Sōban of all Japan (Yakuza Leader) Hinata just wants his attention. Like Sakura does with Sasuke. and the rest of students just want to go through School normally while juggling Love, Tests and Graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of Summer: Sakura's Slumber Party! Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/130526) by Masashi Kishimoto. 



> This was Inspired by Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den! By Masashi.. and the personalities of Those in 'The breakfast club' and from the movie 16 candles. They all inspired this. as you can probably tell I love Naruto so much. and hope you all will love this hilarious and cute little snippet.

Summer was coming to an end now. Students were getting ready to go back to school. Some students had already graduated of course and were moving on with their lives. and here was Sakura. making sure her room was nice and tidy for her sleepover. she’d invited most of her female friends from her class. and they had happily accepted. She had hung out with Ino, Hinata from her home room.  She made sure to Invite TenTen and Asami. ‘’No boys allowed!’’ is what she told Naruto and Lee when they asked about it.  
  
‘’Perfect. Now all I have to do is order the pizzas!’’ Which TenTen had graciously put in for. Sakura smiled and danced around her house. she wasn’t yet in her silky pink pajamas yet. who really slept at slumber parties?!

Hinata hopped off the bus a little ways from Sakura’s house. her heart was so heavy. She’d only seen Naruto a few times during the summer. No, He wasn’t yet her boyfriend, but she was trying so very hard to get up the courage to ask him out! She adjusted the strap on her backpack nervously before ringing the doorbell.

  
‘’You’re always the first.’’ Sakura commented with a large smile. She loved hosting parties like this. And anyone could see that she was hyped right now. Hinata set her back down on Sakura’s bed. Twiddling her fingers as she looked around. ‘’I was coming over to help!’’ An Annoyed Ino said. She wore a dark purple sundress, her sunglasses piled on top of her head and she had a pink and black bag. ‘’You always go overboard. It’s no fun when there’s nothing to help with.’’   
  
Sakura Ignored this. ‘’No. go ahead and let yourself in, Ino.’’ She remarked sarcastically. The only thing the others really had to do was wait for the remainder to show.~~~~  
  
  
‘’This sucks toad balls!’’ Naruto slammed his orange Soda down on the table and sat back. His shirt halfway unbuttoned and her wore a black sweatband around his hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stirred his straw around in his drink. ‘’Because they didn’t invite you?’’ He taunted. But Naruto was ahead by a mile. ‘’You’re not made that Sakura would rather have a house full of girls than a night with you?’’ He teased back.

‘’T-that’s none of your business, Loser.’’

Naruto smiled behind his glass. ‘’What about you, Shikamaru.’’Shikamaru burped and leaned back in his chair.’’I could think of a million other things to do than listen to girls talk about how big the other’s tits are and play with make-up.’’

‘’Like what?’’ asked Both Naruto and Sasuke.

‘’...’’

‘’What did you have in mind?’’ Sasuke finally asked. ‘’Infiltrating Their party. How’re we going to do that?’’ When there wa silence, They looked over. But Naruto said nothing. Just a cheshire smile remained on his lips.


	2. End of Summer: Sakura's Slumber Party! Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Naruto didn't count on ending the summer with bruises. But I did. And now the story really starts. well. After this chapter anyways.

‘’So… No one. No one at all?’’ Ino leaned towards Asami Sakamoto, Causing her to blush. ‘’No, there’s no one I like right now.’’ She blushed and turned to Hinata, who was already blushing. ‘’Darn… I knew you were going to pick me. I already pick truth!’’ Asami rolled her green eyes and sighed. ‘’Is it true you frenched Naruto on your date?’’

Hinata had already been a terrible liar. She could only turn away and turn scarlet. Much to The girls’ delight.  It was Hinata’s turn to go. And she had picked TenTen. Asami had already crawled over and started whispering in Hinata’s ear. ‘’Oh… TenTen..’’ TenTen smiled. ‘’Yes? I picked dare in my head already.’’ Hinata had dreaded that. She looked at TenTen Then At Asami and back, ‘’Oh… TenTen… I Dare you to um.. Oh god..’’

‘’What?’’ TenTen pressed. ‘’What is it?!’’ Hinata closed her eyes and hid her face in a pillow. ‘’Streak  down to the bus stop and back!’’ It was silent for a second. And Ino High-fived Asami before looking at TenTen. ‘’Fine.’’ She finally agreed She stood slowly and walked out to the front door.~~~~  
  
  
‘’WHOO!’’ Ino and Asami Cheered at the looked at TenTen’s bare backside. TenTen’s cheeks were a little flushed as she put her hand on the doorknob. ‘’That better not have been a camera!’’ She growled. She pulled the door open and got to a sprinting position. But just as she was about to take off, She screamed. The other girls Followed suit and gasped.~~  
  
Sasuke averted his eyes. His pale face lit up with color. Shikamaru had already taken off down the street. ‘’This is such a drag.’’ Were his parting words.  ‘’If they think I’m about to stick around and get my ass kicked by some girls. They’re crazy.’’

‘’Well.’’ Sasuke said looking down at Naruto. ‘’Is this how you imagined it would happen.’’ He couldn’t verbally respond now. Not with A Gaggle of girls coming straight for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope to Cosplay Naruto Gakuen really soon. I Just finished Hinata. Anyways. I hope you guys are liking this a little. my goodness it's going to get crazy.


End file.
